


A Party Crasher

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uninvited guest showed  at the party Tony is given at The Avenger Tower. This is what Clint was thinking after the uninvited guest leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party Crasher

I didn't have my quiver or arrows, this time, next time Ultron attacks I will be ready. Didn't take me long to figure something was wrong when the clicking sound started. I am glad for sensitive hearing or else I wouldn't have heard him come and might be hurt right now. I wonder what our next move is. We need to get this Ultron before he becomes an even bigger problem for us. I do hope no one dies at the end of this. The Avengers are my family. I will do whatever I have to do to protect them.


End file.
